Good Can Come Out Of All Sorts Of Situations!
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke go to Kakashi-Sensei's place looking for some advice on their Ninja training things don't go how they thought they would side KakaMina!


Good Can Come Out Of All Sorts Of Situations!

A/N: Hi all so this is my second Naruto fanfiction in this story Minato is alive I love him so much main ship will be SasuNaru with a side pairing of KakaMina. I'd just like to thank everyone for their lovely comments on my previous couple of works they really gave me the drive to keep writing even on this stupid iPad. I've had this fic part written for a while now and decided it was finally time to finish and post it so I hope you all enjoy it please R&R!

Sasuke's POV

Naruto and I were heading to Kakashi's place we wanted to discuss our ninja training we were arguing over the best training method. We now stood outside our sensei's door waiting for him to answer but after waiting a few minutes no one came and so we knocked again but still no one opened the door. As we were about to leave figuring no one was home we heard a smashing sound, we looked at each other before trying the handle luckily for us the door was unlocked so we headed in.

After a brief moment of shared concern we headed towards the back of the house where the sound came from. We snuck around a corner stopping at a door where noises could be heard, we counted to three before bursting through the door only for our jaws to hit the floor at the sight in front of us. There in front of our very eyes was our sensei pounding the fourth Hokage into the mattress. Kakashi looked over his shoulder at us with a glare for disturbing their alone time. I quickly grabbed Naruto's arm dragging him from the house before he could say a thing.

When we arrived back at Naruto's house we looked at each other with shocked expressions on both our faces. "Was that really dad and Kakashi-sensei…having sex..?" Naruto asked as he wiped his eyes. I headed to the bathroom to wash my face, I heard Naruto go into the kitchen before he called out "want something to drink?" I walked into the kitchen now looking at him bent over looking in the fridge. I could feel my pants tightening even more, my pants already tight after seeing Kakashi-sensei screwing Naruto's dad now the sight of Naruto's perfect arse was just too much for me.

I walked behind him rubbing my hips against his arse causing my erection to rub at his entrance, he let out a small purr "I'd prefer a nice slice of you~" I told him huskily as I leaned to whisper in his ear before nibbling onto the love causing him to let out a rather small moan and push his arse against me causing more friction which in turn caused me to let out a small growl.

"Only a slice?" he asked teasingly now a small chuckle leaving his lips as we both straightened and the blonde turned in my arms to face me. "After one slice you'll be hooked~" he told me as he bit his bottom lip. I chuckled at this and leaned in capturing his lips into a searing kiss which he eagerly returned, in that moment I could feel myself falling, being intoxicated by this boy with the touch and taste of his lips.

"I don't plan on stopping at just one slice…" I whispered against his lips which caused him to let out a rather loud purr before kissing me once more which surprised me but I happily returned it. "I'm going to spend all night enjoying eating you up~" I told him once we pulled away for air.

He gave me a wicked smirk now "I wouldn't let you give me any less~" he whispered into my ear. I chuckled at this nibbling more on his lobe gaining me more delicious moans.

"Is that so?" I asked and he nodded with a mischievous smile. Chuckling I kissed him once more licking his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted. I dived my tongue in exploring every nook and cranny that I could before we started to battle for dominance to which I one. Eventually we parted for air gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Let's move this to the bed ~" Naruto told me taking my hand in his as he led me out of his kitchen and towards his bedroom then over to his bed. He pushed me down onto the bed as he stood over me, our lust making us much more bold than usual. I licked my lips as he started to remove his shirt in a rather suggestive way and damn did he look sexy doing it. I wanted to jump him right then and there I wasted no time in stripping myself of my clothes as well. He made eye contact with me as he licked his lips a foot raising from the floor to gently press against my growing erection "look at how hard you already~ when I've barely touched you as well~" he teased.

A light blush covered my cheeks as he voiced this "well I mean who wouldn't be so excited when they had you here like this?" I asked thoroughly embarrassing him. In response to my words he rubbed his foot against my erection drawing out some moans from my mouth, he smirked at this and continued to rub his foot over my engorged flesh. He then sat opposite me allowing him to raise his other foot and proceed to use both feet to rub and tease my straining erection and god did it feel good. "F-fuck…N-Naruto..!" I moaned out bucking my hips into his feet.

When he used his feet to rub the head of my erection I couldn't stop myself from releasing a loud moan as I came hard. Naruto looked so smug at the fact that he'd made me cum with just his feet; I needed to wipe that god damn smug look off his face. I wasted no time now moving from my previous position to kneeling in front of him; he looked down at me curiously however that changed when I leaned in to lick along the underside of his shaft from base to tip before taking the head into my mouth. Making sure to lick the slit before I sucked on the sensitive head I then started to Bob my head up and down. I gave his shaft a particularly hard suck before I deep throated him taking his entire length into my mouth which proved too much for him and without warning he came down my throat. When I pulled away I coughed a little and an embarrassed Naruto covered his face in shame "I'm so sorry Sasuke! I didn't meant to!" He nearly screamed in embarrassment.

I simply chuckled standing up I pulled him into a loving kiss "it's fine baka don't worry about it," I told him with a small smile. Instead of letting him reply and spoiling the mood with a mini argument over the name I quickly turned him around and pushed him onto all fours on the bed.

"W-what are you doiiii-!" He started but words promptly failed him when I climbed onto the bed behind him spread his cheeks burying my face in them so I could lick at his hole which in turn drew out a rather loud moan from his lips which only spurred me on even more as I pushed my tongue past those tight rings of muscles, all his moans and groans only served to make me hard once more. "S-Sasuke..!" He moaned out now as I pushed my tongue in as far as I possibly could before starting the thrust it into his tight hole.

When Naruto was absolute putty in my hands I stopped what I was doing to which he let out a small whine at the loss. I chuckled at this rubbing my erection against his arse "I can't wait any longer Naruto I need to be in you," I told him seriously with a small groan, when I heard no complaints from him I wasted no time in lining myself up with his entrance and pushing past those tight rings of muscles.

Naruto let out a small cry of pain as I entered him; I leaned over and placed butterfly kisses over his back, shoulders and face before firmly planting a kiss on his lips doing my best to distract him. Once fully sheathed inside him I gave him time to adjust to my huge size as much as I wanted to just pound him into the mattress I didn't want to hurt him. I could tell that Naruto was very thankful for this as he kissed me tenderly.

After a few more moments Naruto shifted his hips in a sign to me that I could move so I pulled nearly all the way out only to slam back into him then repeating the motion causing him to let out small cries of pain and pleasure. "Soon you'll only feel the pleasure I promise," I told him nibbling on his neck gently as I changed the angle of my thrusts knowing that there was a bundle of nerves buried somewhere deep inside him and if I could just find them that I'd have him seeing stars. When he let out such a loud moan that it was nearly a roar of pleasure I knew I'd found what I was looking for, I made sure to thrust into that spot with pin point accuracy drawing out every delectable moan that I could from the blonde beneath me.

A smirk found its way to my lips when he started to claw at the bed sheets and push his arse back against my thrusts meeting them with perfect timing. I reached around him now so that I could pinch his nipples, the added stimulation had him bucking wildly back against my hips, it wasn't long before we were both cumming together landing in a panting mess on the bed. I rolled off him which in turn caused my cock to slip from his entrance and pulled him close to me "I love you Naruto," I finally admitted to the feelings I'd had from the very first moment I'd met him.

He was a panting mess his face buried in my chest and was already on his way to the land of dreams but before he fell asleep he murmured, "I love you too teme…" I let out a small growl but soon let it slide. Not long after Naruto fell asleep I heard the door to the house opening and someone rushing through the house followed by much calmer footsteps my guess was Naruto's dad and Kakashi-sensei had returned.

My suspicions where correct when the door to Naruto's bedroom opened and there stood the fourth homage panting harshly, he stormed into the room and was about to shout at me for what I'd done to his precious son because everyone knew just how protective he was of Naruto especially since his wife Kushina had died in child birth but I put a hand up to silence him pointing at the sleeping and very tired blonde snuggled into my side mouthing 'we can talk about this in the morning' to him as Kakashi-sensei now stood in the doorway leaning against the frame staring at his two pupils and his lover.

His dad seemed to be contemplating weather to leave it for tomorrow or just start screaming at me now but Kakashi-sensei reached out to grab his arm simply shaking his head at him and pulling him from the room no words needed. I sighed in relief happy that a mini crisis had been averted, laying back down with my blonde I held him close and protectively before allowing myself to go to sleep with the thought that I'd have to thank Kakashi-sensei in the morning.

The end

A/N: it feels to good to finally have this complete its been left part written in one of my writing pads for so damn long ahahaha I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
